In general, in a vacuum state, it is possible to store food for a long period. Therefore, a vacuum receptacle that allows food to be stored in a vacuum state, and a vacuum apparatus that is capable of extracting the air in the vacuum receptacle to the outside as desired recently have been developed and used.
Such a vacuum apparatus is disclosed in detail in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0343148 (hereinbelow, referred to be as the “prior art”).